Scenario of Love and Crime
by akatsuki-kou-17
Summary: After nearly falling to her death and somehow having her body switched with her best friend, Nakamori Aoko finds herself the new partner of Kaitou Kid in committing crimes, researching myths and gems, and now what - doing spy work?


After nearly falling to her death and somehow having her body switched with her best friend, Nakamori Aoko finds herself the new partner of Kaitou Kid in committing crimes, researching myths and gems, and now what - doing spy work?

* * *

 _Even if you'll make an enemy of the entire world,_

 _Believe only in me… and the future!_

 _I'll never run away, 'cause there's no doubt within me –_

 _I'll break this scenario and fight back!_

 _Even if I make an enemy of the entire world,_

 _I'll put out my hand and say, "Trust me"._

 _An answer I'll never let go of has found its way to me;_

 _A connected future within these very hands!_

* * *

Despite only being a normal, 17 year old high school girl, Aoko has been through a lot. She'd endured a childhood without her parents, snuck into a bar underage and even getting (somewhat) involved in a shady dealer's scheme, chased a pirate to the bottom of the sea, and survived a trap with a phantom thief she loathed.

Even if she didn't exactly get herself _out_ of the trouble every time like how she got _in_ it, the experience was definitely enough to make her braver and stronger than your average high school girl.

But by troubles she could deal with, she certainly did not mean having a shady man pointing his gun at her head.

The day started out normal enough, perhaps with the Kaitou Kid heist making it a little more un-delightful than usual. But well, it was no big deal for her, she's become used to it anyway.

Still, that doesn't stop her from attending the heist, to see for herself, if - _just if,_ Kid finally got arrested. And after getting onto the roof of the targeted building, things started to go downhill.

Just her luck to run into danger at a Kaitou Kid heist, of all places.

And she would never had thought it was something that would change her life forever.

* * *

 _"Aoko… Aoko…"_

Voices. There were voices calling her name. But who? She didn't recognize any of them. She tried to force open her eyes, but felt her body ache terribly, like her bones were broken, and it felt like being burnt.

Finally managing to get a glimpse light, Aoko quickly scanned through her surrounding. It seemed to be a forest or at least a botanic park with the huge number of trees around. There weren't any people around, though; meaning it was probably the former. She placed a hand on her head, trying to recall what happened.

She remembered bits and pieces. In the slight recollection she had, there were gunshots, strange men in black trenchcoats, a shimmering jewel.. and there was also Kaitou Kid. That's right, those men were after Kid. They said something about jewels and Kid keeping his hand off them, and they shot at both Kid and her. Then Kid grabbed onto her and took off on his hang glider, but he got shot and they fell. That sounded quite right, since it would make sense why she was in such a place, cold and dirty.

Feeling a chill run down her back, she tugged on her white jacket to prevent any wind from entering.

But wait. Since when was she wearing a white jacket? She remembered specially choosing something easy to run in for the occasion. Not to mention there was a red tie seen hanging loosely off her neck on her nonexistent breasts.

"Oh shit." She heard her voice say, which was strange, since she didn't speak. That was what she thought until she saw a familiar someone stumble out from the bushes. Someone who had blue eyes and long, messy brown hair. Wearing the exact same blue blouse and white shorts she was wearing. Someone who looked exactly like her, or rather, someone who'ssupposedto be her.

Her doppelganger stared at her with widened eyes and opened mouth. "Aoko..!? Could you be Aoko?"

The voice and face were hers, but she'd recognize that tone and expression anywhere.

"Kaito…?"

The doppelganger's - Kaito's - face paled. "Look Aoko, I'll explain-"

"Explain?" What was there to explain? Does Kaito know what's going on? Why is he so nervous?

She turned her head, attention caught by a small puddle. A puddle which was just big enough to let her see the reflection of Kuroba Kaito wearing the suit and hat of Kaitou Kid.

"You-!" Aoko turned to face Kaito, feeling anger and agony and frustration swelling up her chest.

"Don't touch me!" she cried as Kaito reached a hand out to her. "S-Stay away… Don't come here…"

"You're hurt. How can I leave you alone?" Kaito asked plainly. "I know you don't want me here, but you'll be in great trouble if you were left with those injuries."

"S-So what?" stuttered Aoko. She didn't want to sound hurt or upset; that all events occurring right that moment were breaking her; but failed, causing Kaito to cast her a look of concern.

He lowered his face to face the ground, hiding his expression from Aoko. "At least let me patch you up and get you back home. Then… then you can do whatever you like."

"Like turn you in?"

He froze, then felt his poker face crack.

"… Yeah," was all he said.

* * *

"Inspector!"

Upon hearing himself being called, Nakamori turned to face Hakuba, who was out of breath from running the whole way over to the building. "Hakuba-kun! I thought you weren't coming tonight?"

"I had to come," he paused for a moment - lost in his thoughts - then shook his head. "More importantly, is it true that shots were fired at tonight's heist?"

"It's true," replied Nakamori, his expression turning grave at the same time. "Kid is not found, and certain evidence has lead us to believe that he took of with his hang glider…after being shot."

"Is there anything else out of the place?" Hakuba asked. Even if the inspector disliked the idea of Kid being hurt, Hakuba didn't think he would be so upset, which lead him to think that something more had happened. Something he wasn't going to like.

Nakamori sighed.

"It's Aoko. I couldn't find her anywhere after the heist."

Hakuba gasped, then fell silent.

* * *

"Hur… hur…"

Aoko allowed a grunt to escape from her mouth. The pain was really hard to bear. So this was how it felt to get shot, then fall down and crash into a tree? It was definitely not a good feeling. She glanced at her bandaged hand, then at the bloodstained jacket and tie which were abandoned at aside.

So, in the end, she still wasn't strong enough.

 _"Why? I should hate him for lying to me. But why aren't the usual words of hatred coming out of my mouth?"_ She thought back to the times she openly detested Kid both in class and at his heists.

She still disliked Kid and his methods; but Kaito… There's no way she could just hate him, right? She can't bear to even think of him being arrested. But that doesn't mean she couldn't be angry for a while, so she'd shooed Kaito to the other side of the huge tree after he patched her up. He wasn't pleased with it or rather, seemed worried about it; but he didn't want to anger her, so he reluctantly went with her quest.

He still made her promise to let him stay until they managed to leave the forest.

So yeah, that just proved even more that she wasn't strong enough and couldn't reject him even when he is the true identity of the one person she disliked.

 _"No, no— You're supposed to be angry, Aoko, not all silly and shy and how you used to be. It's his fault you're in all this trouble."_ She continuously shook her head in hopes of clearing her thoughts. Why was she of all people doomed with such trouble?

"AHHH!" She let out a scream of frustration, though it not only proved useless, but also caught the attention of Kaito, which was definitely not what she wanted to deal with that moment.

"Aoko?" came his voice softly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." She insisted.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not- Ugh. Should have known you to do something like this."

 _"Something like this?"_

"Pretending to be fine when you're clearly not. Just like you to do such a thing."

She felt her anger from before making a rebirth. "Wha- Then what exactly do you expect me to do?! Just pretend nothing happened and continue being that silly and easily angered girl who you tease all your life?!"

He was awkwardly silent for a few seconds. Aoko noticed as his hands grasped tightly on his blouse, like he was going through some kind of unknown pain.

"… I'm sorry."

 _That's all you can say?_ was what she wanted to ask him, but she decided that would just make things between them worse than it already was. Deciding to rest and try cooling herself down, she headed off to the opposite side of the tree.

"I'm going to sleep," she informed Kaito simply as she brushed past him. He didn't nod or say anything in return, and she didn't bother to repeat herself. He should have seen that coming since the day he decided to lie to her.

How were things going to turn out, she had no idea.

She wasn't sure if she even wanted to know herself.


End file.
